


Afterschool Club

by CampbellB1994



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Masters of Sex
Genre: Encouragement, First Time, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M, Making Out, Period-Typical Homophobia, Teachers, Teasing, Twitter made me write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Two teachers with lots of paperwork, I wonder what'll happen
Relationships: John Smith/William Masters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two teachers with lots of paperwork, I wonder what'll happen

“Make sure to read the next two chapters before tomorrow. No exceptions.” He looks to the door where Mr Masters was standing, waiting. “You’re dismissed.” He puts the book down on the desk. “Mr Smith.” Masters smiles, walking into the room when all the students have left. “All done teaching for the day?” He puts his hands in his blazer pocket. “All done, I’ve got some work to mark but no more classes.” Smith responds, looking to the clock and then back to the man. “And you?” He swallows, picking up the file of student’s work. “No more classes.” He nods. “Want help with the books?” John nods, moving aside so that Bill could pick up the books. “How are you finding the school? It’s quite a commitment to move into the same place you work.” Masters makes small talk, giving a student a glare when they stop in the hallway. “Keep moving Jones.” He snaps, following Smith up the last flight of stairs to where the teacher’s dorms were. “It’s been okay. Students are very well controlled, there’s one or two that I’ve had issues with but nothing too challenging.” He moves the files under his arm so that he could open the door. “Keep it neater than mine.” Bill smirks, moving in and closing the door behind them. “Where do you want them?” John puts the files on his desk. “Just next to these sheets, thank you.” The man looks up to see Bill sitting down on the loveseat. “Masters?” He asks, joining him. “Nothing, just I’m yet to work out why a British man picks up his whole life to move to America. And don’t give me the ‘it was for the job’ talk. You were headmaster back there.” Bill chuckles, looking to the other man. “I needed change, moving to another country seems like enough of it.” He responds, noticing that Bill’s hand moved to rest on his knee. “Change is good.” Masters swallows, leaning in to catch the man’s lips. 

Smith paces the room, looking back to Bill who was still sitting on the sofa. “This is wrong, this is really wrong.” He looks over to Masters. “Okay, breathe.” He stands up, resting a hand on the man’s shoulder. “You kissed me.” John says, seeing Bill nod. “I did.” The man keeps his eyes on the Brit. “And… I liked it.” He says, seeming freaked out by himself. “You did?” Bill smiles. “But this is wrong. Two men…” He moves away from Masters. “It’s only wrong if you let yourself think like that.” He crosses his arms. “Society is the one that’s wrong. We are the only ones who know how we’re feeling.” Smith looks around, unnerved. “I’ve never even... it’s never crossed my mind before.” Bill shushes the Brit. “Look at me.” He says, hand moving to John’s cheek. “Relax and enjoy it.” He whispers, connecting their lips again, smiling as he feels Smith kiss him back. Masters leads them back down onto the loveseat, pulling John onto him gently. “Still okay?” He whispers, brushing a hand into the man’s hair as he nods. “Good.” Bill smiles. “That’s good.” He’s surprised when Smith kisses him, almost desperately, his legs straddling the man’s hips so that he could get Masters closer to him. “Hey, we don’t have to move so fast.” Bill comforts, hand on the Brit’s chest. “I want to. Slowly.” John says, nodding gently as he tries to get to the man’s lips again. “Lock the door.” Bill whispers, pushing the man up and off his lap. 

“Ready?” Bill asks, as he crawls over Smith. “Can we... just kiss for a little bit longer.” He swallows, sitting up a little. “We don’t have to do anything.” Bill comforts, moving onto his side, and next to John. “It’s all new, you can be hesitant.” He says, moving a hand to the man’s chin to pull him into a gentle kiss. “Don’t move too fast just for me.” He whispers, connecting their lips again and pushing his tongue gently into the other man’s mouth hearing a gentle moan. “Beautiful.” Masters smirks, pushing the man underneath him again. “I’ve had my eyes on you since you started. Why else do you think I met you outside your classroom everyday.” John smiles. “I just thought you were being friendly.” He says, moving down to the man’s lips but behind held up. “Let’s not go too fast, okay?” Masters tells him patting the man’s chest when he lays back down. “Plus you have a lot of marking to do.” The Brit groans. “Don’t remind me.” Bill smirks. “Why don’t I bring my lesson planning down here. Why spend the same boring late night alone?” He sits up, moving off of the bed. “I’ll be back in five and you will be at the desk, not the bed.” He says, looking to John who nods. “I will be.” He says, watching as the man leaves. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you have Evans in your class?” John looks up, seeing how the man makes a gentle ‘mhm’ not looking up from his planning. “His grades have been going down in my class. I wonder if something is going on?” He adds, feeling Bill’s foot move to his lower leg. “He’s not struggling in mine. Maybe a good old punishment will help.” He suggests, foot moving up higher but still not looking up from his work. “No-noted.” He says, putting his pen down. “Are you okay Smith?” Masters smirks, the Brit nods, picking up his pen again and getting back to marking. “I’m f-fine.” He swallows, tapping the pen against the table. “Are you sure because you’ve ticked that answer twice.” Smith nods. “I have. It’s just a good answer.” He swallows, leaning in subconsciously. Bill chuckles, pecking the man’s lips. “You have a few more papers to do.” He whispers as he moves away. He sighs, shuffling his chair forward. “But your foot is on my…” There was a knock on the door. “Sorry sir, I was wondering if you and Masters wanted some coffee.” Both men look over to the woman at the door holding a tray of coffee, Master’s foot moving off of Smith’s lap. “We’ll be up for a while, seems a good idea, thank you.” Smith says, clearing his throat and moving a few things aside for the tray to go.

It was pushing closer to midnight when the pens were finally put down on the table. “All done?” Bill asks, getting up from the desk after moving a few things into his folder and looking down at John. “All done.” He smiles, leaning back and stretching. “I always found waistcoats inconvenient.” John looks over a little confused. “Don’t really see the point of adding an extra layer.” He moves over, resting a hand on the man’s shoulder. “I don’t understand why you’re saying this?” He looks over to the man’s hand. “You really are innocent. I’m asking if you want to take some of those extra layers off.” He scoffs, watching as Smith nods, standing up. “Only if you will be doing the same.” He says, leaning in only for Bill to stop him. “Lock the door, don’t want anyone walking in.” He whispers, hand sliding to unbutton the Brit’s waistcoat. Smith nods, moving to lock the door, when he turns around Bill is there. “Where were we?” He smiles, pushing the waistcoat off of him. “I-I think that.” He stutters, looking up to Bill. “Look at you, you’re normally so well-spoken.” John’s eyes move down to the man’s hand that rests on his chest. “Yeah, I-. You-.” He swallows as Masters shushes him. “Look what I’ve done to you, Mr Smith.” 

“How’s this?” Bill asks, the two men now in their underwear, John was laying on the bed with Masters on top of him. “I’m.” He swallows. “This is good.” Bill smiles, leaning down to kiss him again. “Very good.” He teases his tongue into the Brits mouth, moving his hips up against Smith’s smiling at the gentle moan. “Masters.” He grabs at the man’s back, voice breathy. “Yes?” He asks, looking down at the man who was growing hard underneath him. “It seems you have a bit of a problem.” He smiles, sliding a hand to pull at the man’s underwear, sitting back on his knees. “Still think this is wrong?” Bill asks him, sliding a hand to take hold of him. “Mmm.” The Brit shakes his head, thrusting his hips up. “Okay, careful.” Bill chuckles, lifting the man’s knees up. “Patience is a virtue.” Masters smiles, moving to grab something out of the pocket of his jacket, John looks up at the bottle. “What’s that?” He asks, trying to sit himself up. “Something to make this a little more comfortable.” Bill explains, pushing him back down against the mattress again before he starts covering his fingers with the liquid. “Ready?” Bill looks down to the man who was squirming, nodding his head. “Please.” Masters nods, gently pushing one finger into John. “Fuck.” He groans, biting his lip. “Could get you some lashings for that language if you were a student Smith.” Masters warns, leaning down to catch the Brit’s lips as he pushes in the second finger. “Good thing I’m not one.” He says, voice strained. “Mhm.” Bill smirks as he pushes the 3rd one in feeling John shuffle. “You okay?” Bill checks in, John nodding. 

John digs his fingers into Master’s arm as he pushes in, the man smiling at the noises the Brit was making. “Feels strange.” He says, arms reaching up to grab at the man’s shoulders. “Patience.” Bill whispers, letting the man adjust himself, as he kisses him again. The Brit shuffles a little bit before moaning. “See.” Masters smirks, grabbing onto the other man’s hips as he starts to thrust in and out. “This is…” He swallows, wrapping his legs around Bill’s waist. “This is good.” He swallows, “Really fucking good.” He smiles, jumping a little as Bill smacks him. “Language Mr Smith.” He smirks, pulling him up so that the Brit was in his lap. “Told you not to swear.” He whispers, moving his lips to John’s neck. “You can’t.” He gasps, moving a hand up to block Masters’ lips. “The students will see if it's there.” John panics, feeling his hand being moved. “Relax.” Bill tells him, moving his hand back to John’s length. “Just enjoy it.” He says, moving his lips back to John’s neck. “It’s… something’s happening.” He says, pulling Bill’s head up. “I know.” Bill tells him, pulling John’s lips to his and feeling him shaking. “Just let it happen.” Masters says against John’s lips. “Let go for once.” John nods, gripping onto Bill’s shoulders and hanging his head as he comes undone. “That’s it.” He says, lifting Smith’s head up to see how the man’s eyes were lidded and tired, he thrusts in one last time before finishing too, laying John back on the bed. “How was that?” He asks, John catching his breath. “Brilliant.” He sighs happily. 


End file.
